From This World To The Next
by BlazingRegent
Summary: Alright Ladies and Gentleman, the time as come for the story to begin anew. I hope you join me once again on this adventure of Magic and Aura. Rated M for language. Pairing's Have been decided, but I would love to hear your guy's thoughts on what pairing's I should do
1. The Fairy Guardian

**A/N: God it feels like forever since I did anything with this story. Guys I apologize for not getting to this sooner. But here we are, i'm going to complete this story even if it kills 's the first chapter again, new and improved. Feel free to give insight on what i should change, criticism** _ **is**_ **welcome. Now here to get this story started is my OC Lucifer as you guys remember. As a word of Caution please do not use my oc's without my permission. Now take it away again Lucifer.**

 ** _Lucifer pops in from door and smiles while waving "Alrighty folks, here's a count down. As i'm sure you remember from last time._**

 _ **"5!"**_

 _ **"4!"**_

 _ **"3!"**_

 _ **Luna races in and doubles, out of breath. "WAIT! Luce, did you even do the disclaimer?"**_

 _ **Lucifer pouts and shakes his head before sticking his tongue out. "Nope."**_

 _ **"Well you better do the disclaimer, before i get the shocker out." Luna smirks at him and makes zapping noises.**_

 _ **Lucifer shivers uncontrollably as he hurries and says. "The auther claims no credit for Fairy Tail and or Rwby. The only thing he owns is us OC's."**_

 _ **The auther growls softly "If i did own these shows, if would be a lot different. Now i hope you enjoy folks."**_

 **One more thing, anything in Italic's refers to flashbacks and or things that happen at different times.**

* * *

From This World To The Next

 _{Lucifer walking into the guild with the short master, an indifferent, cold expression on his face.}_

 _{Lucifer finally reunites with his cousins, the Strauss Family and finally cracking before smiling and crying shocking everyone along with the siblings.}_

 _{Lucifer meeting the two girls for the first time and taking them to the guild.}_

 _{Lucifer and the girls finding their youngest member with looks of awe as they see spirits of the dead.}_

 _{The four making the now famous team Nature's Guardians.}_

 _{Nature's Guardians taking their first S-Class mission and ending up destroying an abandoned town.}_

 _{Our main characters our looking up at something we can't see as the screen shakes.}_

 _{There's a shadow over our main characters faces and you see their eyes going in rage.}_

(A terrifying Black and Blue Dragon flying threateningly above them.}

 _{A purplish-black portal appears and opens, sucking in four people.}_

 _{Luna is standing in a forest surrounded by fire as a broken moon watching over her as white fang members surround her.}_

 _{Iris is leaning against a tree as it started to snow where she was before she walked towards a city in the distant.}_

 _{Sam is standing in a grave yard next to a town as a purplish light flares off him and the dead come back as ghosts and float around him.}_

 _{Lucifer is standing atop a cliff looking at a city below as a storm raged around him as a flash of lightning making his eyes flash with barely concealed power.}_

It was a rainy day over Magnolia Town, as situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country.

A certain building was having a ball, or maybe in this case a brawl. This building was called Fairy Tail, one of the magical guilds that are scattered around the land.

Inside the guild hall a brawl had started and one A-class wizard, who was an S-class but didn't like to show his full power, watched as the violence happened. Lucifer Shepard, elder cousin to the Strauss's put his fingers to his nose and sighed as he heard an alluring voice in his ear. "Commmmeeeee onnnnn, let me fight pleeasseeeeee."

This voice belonged to one of his female teammates Luna Dragonblood, Luna was a fiery tempered 18-year-old girl who knew both fire and earth dragon slayer magic. "No. And that's final. Last time I let you people fight, you Luna almost burnt down the guild with Natsu trying to see whose fire was hotter and burnt Erza's strawberry cake."

She grinned sheepishly as he turned to another member of his team and he scowled heavily at them. "And you froze my pocky fighting with Gray over who's ice was better. Don't mess with my pocky." Lucifer said in a deep voice that border-lined demonic as he munched on a piece eyeing everyone very carefully to make sure his precious wasn't burned or frozen again.

This other member he was speaking to was Iris Scarlatina, the guild's one and only and his team's Ice and Wind dragon slayer. Iris, was a shy girl if you didn't know her, but she was cool (Ha-ha, pun so intended) once you got to know her, shrugged and said "Well, Gray started that fight and well..." Lucifer glared at her his golden eyes giving no mercy as he whispered softly. "That doesn't matter, my pocky suffered because of that fight."

He giggled as he nibbled on a piece of pocky and the others sweat-dropped at his change in attitude but laughed along with him before the two girls started to fight again.

See all of them had their quirks and what not but Lucifer's was even more... special in a way, he was trained in both Solar Dragon-slaying magic along with Lighting magic. But, the dragon who raised him had a mate and so he was trained in secret in death dragon arts. So, he was bipolar at times and very short tempered when it came to food.

Anyway, his team had just finished another mission and were taking a small break and as it turned out Nastu Dragneel the guild's other fire dragon slayer had brought a recruit.

'Interesting, A celestial wizard and a Heartfila none the less.' Lucifer thought as he leaned on the railing overlooking everything.

"Thing's will be changing soon enough, eh Sam? I'm sure the spirits are getting restless. I know that the master can feel it. This Era will come to an end soon enough, the gods have predicted it to be so."

And finally, the last member of their little S-Class team as well as the youngest nodded to him and spoke in a seemingly loud voice. "Indeed. The spirits grow restless with every year that passes."

The two girls done with their fight walked up to the two and watched the brawl end with the Master's involvement.

Lucifer scoffed and walked up to the S-class mission board and growled lowly, as he chose another monster slaying mission which was to hunt down and kill some Wyrms and Wyrvens that had nested in some mountains that were terrorizing a small village and nodded his head slightly.

The others nodded towards him and slowly fell in behind him as he walked down the stairs, ready to take another mission.

But just as they cleared the stairs Natsu ran up to them and questioned his elder brother figure Lucifer about what is mission was and to make sure he would come back. Lucifer leaned in close and whispered something into Natsu's ear and with a quick glace at Erza, Natsu nodded.

You see Lucifer was already there when most of the other younger members joined up, so he became something of an elder brother figure to most.

After being assured that everything would be alright, Natsu turned towards Luna and demanded a fight from his fellow fire buddy.

After that little bout about who was better which left Lucifer and Iris a headache, Lucifer wondered over to Mirajane and ruffled her hair slightly saying a quick goodbye into her hair "If you ever in danger, just remember that you can call on me, alright?" after whispering that he sent a quick nod to Iris who grabbed Luna by the ear as she and Natsu butted heads they were off.

They quickly made their way to the train station with everyone looking ill but Lucifer as he had a huge smile on his face after all he did train to get rid of the stupid weakness, with the others giving him evil glares in return.

They boarded the train and instantly felt sick and slumped into their seats leaving Lucifer alone with his thoughts while casting a light healing spell to dispel the motion sickness.

"Damn, why does this feel like a horrible idea? Like something horrible is going to happen while we are gone?" Iris groaned softly holding her head, as she looked over at Lucifer and whispered softly. "It does seem like something is going to happen but we have to keep going with our mission anyway. Besides their good enough to hold their own now."

 _A few minutes earlier back at the guild hall, Lucy watched as Natsu ran up to some guy and in a tone, she hadn't heard from him asked him some stuff before watching him go over to Mirajane and ruffling her hair before seeing him lean in and whisper some words into her ear._

 _She frowned as she saw Natsu butt heads with a black-haired female member before that member was dragged away by an ice-blue haired female who was heading towards the man she had seen Natsu talk to with a young boy following them._

 _After they left she turned towards Mira who had a small smile on her face and with a tiled head asked "Who were those four Mira? I've never seen them before and why are they so familiar with everyone here?" Mira turned her head towards Lucy as Natsu walked over to them as she told Lucy about their one and only S-Class team._

 _"They are called Nature's Guardian's or to others they are known as Fairy Tail's Angels with their leader being known as Fallen Angel. He's also my older cousin. The girl Natsu was butting heads with is Luna Dragonblood, who is known as the Angel of Fire or more commonly known as the Fairy's Fiery Core, while the girl who was name is Iris Scarlatina and is known as the Angel of Ice or as the Snow Bunny. The young boy who follows the leader around is Sam Wukong is known as the Angel of Death or The Spirit prince._

 _Lucy looked surprised at those names, as she remembered seeing them in the magazine she reads a lot and looked back at the door in shock. Behind them all they never noticed a shadow darker than the others fade away as a voice softly said. "The Guardians are gone, it's time to begin the attack."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope if you read this all that you found it interesting again, as i said above this is my first published work and i would love it if you readers could give me tips and what not on how i could make this story more enjoy able. Review if you want, and tell me if you like it or not. Haters, all i can say is refer to above. It is my first story, and i can do better but not without you guys pointing out mistakes for me to change and fix. Now onwards to a new chapter 2 AND MAYBE A COMPLETE FOURTH CHAPTER AS WELL! Hopefully... If Luna doesn't burn it first xD. Also, i know its short, but please give it a chance.**


	2. Not-a-Dragons!

**A/N: Welp, here's the new chapter 2. I hope you like the changes and everything! Feel free to give insight on what i should change, criticism** ** _is_** **welcome. Now here to get this story started is the hot headed Luna Dragonblood. As a word of Caution please do not use my oc's without my permission. Now take it away Luna. {P.S. I'm currently looking for a new beta sooo if anyone who read's this and would like to beta if you message me, I'll get back to ya.}**

 _ **Luna pops in from the door and smiles while waving "Okay guys, here we go."**_

 ** _"5!"_**

 ** _"4!"_**

 ** _"3!"_**

 ** _Iris races in and doubles, out of breath. "WAIT! Hey hot head, did you even do the disclaimer?"_**

 ** _Luna pouts and shakes her head before giggling. "Nope."_**

 ** _"Well you better do the disclaimer, before i freeze you." Iris smirks at her and wiggles her fingers, frost coming off of them._**

 ** _Luna shivers uncontrollably as she hurries and says. "The auther claims no credit for Fairy Tail and or Rwby. The only thing he owns is us OC's."_**

 ** _The auther growls softly "If i did own these shows, if would be a lot different. Now i hope you enjoy folks."_**

 **One more thing, anything in Italic's refers to flashbacks and or things that happen at different times.**

* * *

Meanwhile, our Angels train and just stopped near a small village to rest before making the hike up the mountains and Luna was complaining about food. "Can we stop to eattt?" She grumbled before perking up slightly before giggling in the way that someone does before they prank someone.

"Hmm I wonder if this place has any pocky for sell?" Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards her slowly, a gleam in his golden eyes as he thought about it.

His eyes shining brightly as he turned to a near-by food place and literally dragged everyone there in search of the food of the gods.

 _In another universe, a boy in orange looked up to the sky as if it was issuing a challenge and narrowed his blue eyes, golden blond hair blowing in the wind. The blond replied with "Someone has made a challenge. Ramen is the food of the gods. I WILL BE HOKAGE! I shall make everyone acknowledge me for who I am…!"_

 _In another place, a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it looked to the sky with red eyes that spun lazily, took out a piece of pocky and nibbled on the end when a voice rang out behind him. "Hey Itachi, whats the matter? Thinking about your brother that you left behind when you killed your whole clan expect him and a cousin of yours?" The raven-haired young man with red eyes only shook his head before turning to his blue-skinned partner. "No Kisame, but there is another pocky lover somewhere. I must find this person. Besides Sasuke needs more hatred before he can take me on. And Turok just needs proper guidance, he had a teacher once. He was a ghost even to the anbu of the leaf, it was like he didn't exist. Last, I had heard he disappeared right before I killed my clan. His code name was Shinigami." Kisame just stared in disbelief and even though he wouldn't say it had heard the stories of The "Shinigami". Legend had it that he supported the rebels in the village of the Mist before vanishing, he had met him once. That meeting scared him beyond belief and left a lasting impression on the Rogue Ninja._

Afterwards they found a hotel and rested for the night, Lucifer sat by the window and looked at towards the mountain as the sun rose.

Their mission was going to start today and he groaned as the others finally started to wake up. 'Sometimes it's a pain to wake up at dawn. I blame Solarus really. Stupid Dragon.'

He grinned as he blamed the solar dragon that raised him again, and stretched as he stood up his back popping as he did so.

Luna growled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, while at the same time jumping up and down inside her mind at the thought of fighting.

She turned to him and rolled her eyes as he did his stretches, "Are we going to fight today now?" All she got in response was a nod and a groan from Iris as the ice dragon-slayer woke up.

After a nice breakfast the group journeyed into the mountains, with Sam grumbling the whole time about how cold it is as the other three laughed softly to themselves.

Lucifer turned towards Luna and stuck out his tongue before racing forward towards the tip of the mountain with Luna right behind, leaving Iris and Sam alone.

The two reach the top at the same time, causing yet another tie, before Lucifer started to walk around leaving Luna alone catching her breath. He stopped in front of a rock and kicked it only to whine in pain and hop on one foot as the pain ran its course before turning around to see if he could see his friends.

But the rock he kicked was in fact not a rock but a wyrven that snorted behind him causing him to turn around. Lucifer tilted his head as he looked at the wyrven in front of him, the black wyrven staring into his eyes with rage for kicking it.

"Uhhhhhh, hi?" He said before holding up one finger and running away with it hot on his trail as they ran around in a round area he suddenly remembered that he could fight with magic which made him wonder why he forgot in the first place and so he grinned, suddenly stopped before turning around and smirked.

"Solar Dragon's Hard Fist!" Lucifer's fist started to glow a golden color before colliding with the black wyrven's snout causing it to back-flip many times before coming to a stop, dead. He stared with dull eyes at the dead beast that was an insult to dragons everywhere, to him at least.

"Hmph... worthless lizard. Hardly a challenge." He turned around before paling and opened his mouth only to close it as a bunch of Wyrvens and wyrms appeared and started to chase him. "GUUUUYYYYYSSSSS HELPPPP!" Iris and Luna along with Sam turned, as a group and as one began the universally known motion as a facepalm. Lucifer was running towards them arms waving wildly, as he was chased by the not-dragons.

Luna grinned while yelling "You stupid dog, now I have to save you again!" and ran towards him just as he responded while also running around with the wyrven that had spilt off to chase after him "Shut it CAT, you only saved me once and it was a fluke that time! I WANNA SEE YOU OVER HERE… Owee stupidddd not-a-DRAGONS quit trying to bite me!" Said wyrven just snarled and kept chasing him.

She just shook her head and started to flare her magic startling the wyrven that was chasing him into a complete stop from the sheer power of it before yelling loudly "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A stream of fire steadily came out of her mouth as she burnt a few to a crisp before a pillar of ice cut through a wyrm that had managed to come up behind Luna.

A cry of "Ice Dragon's Icicle." Followed the ice attack that had saved Luna from getting bit in half by the wyrm. Sam just tilted his head to the side as he watched everyone run around like they were crazy…

'Well Luce is crazy after all… actually he might be insane come to think of it.' Sam thought to himself with a sweat drop. He let out a small laugh as he realized something important, he wouldn't trade any of this for anything in the world.

Lucifer yelped as a wyrven came up behind him and bit down, with him barely keeping ahead of a not-a-dragon, he laughed as he ran for his life screaming "I feel like were missing something important right now!"

 ** _Phantom Lord had just went to war with Fairy tail, and Mira was in the process of getting people to come back to help. If they didn't win everything would fall apart, and with that in mind Mira's mind went straight to her cousin who had promised her that he would always come when she called and immediately tried to call him. Sam who had answered was very vague in what was going on but Mira was able to make out "Oooo that's gotta hurt and that's gonna leave a mark. Uhh guys this wyrm is getting closer… uhhhh Spirit dragon's roar." The connection died shortly afterwards from a wyrm attacking Sam making drop the orb and causing it to break. "Huh, oh well I'll try to get a hold of Laxus." Of course, with Laxus being an ass which was nothing new honestly, they were on their own._**

They finished their mission ahead of time, with only a couple of injuries. Well strike that Lucifer had the most injuries, mostly because for some reason which he blamed on him being handsome. (Read he made the wyrms and wyrvens mad by kicking their friend and insulting them many many times.) They wandered the town before coming up to a store that was brightly colored, and so Lucifer ran in causing the others to follow, inside was an old lady with a magic ball.

 **"Would you like to know your future young ones? There is a prophecy about you four. Would you like to hear it?"** They nodded... Well Lucifer was just pawing at his silver hair gently as the room started to fill with a greenish mist. His head snapped up in a flash as a low growl started from the bottom of this throat, his head turning to a random direction before focusing on the old lady again.

Lucifer's mind was a swirling mess, memories of another place and other people circled around in his head. Another prophecy's word rang in his ears but he couldn't quite make some of the words, the only words he could make out were ' **A child of Shadows shall travel through dimensions, lost to the ravages of time. He will… Lord of Time. Born before pacts were made… sent away in fear.'**

The headaches came faster and he lost the memory he was trying to see. But it bugged him to not remember anything before meeting the dragons that had trained him. But what he understood from that short memory was that a child of shadows would be traveling through dimensions, and for him to hear that meant to him that he might be the one that the thing was talking about.

 ** _"There will be a time, When Dark and Light collide. Then will you find, the destroyer of mankind. The inner darkness comes to light, saving those you love most. A spirit's final farewell, signals the end of time. Through the portal, you shall die. Once reborn, will magic and aura combine."_**

Iris and the group took a step back in shock, and Lucifer growled a little at the cryptic riddle with a headache. Sam put his hand on Luce's shoulder and shook his head after getting his attention and Lucifer slumped as he relaxed and the headache along with the memories went away.

He nodded and turned around waving a hand as he left, the others soon leaving as well. They ended up walking back to the guild in silence, each thinking about the prophecy with Lucifer trying to remember things that happened before he was here.

Nothing came to mind as they dragged themselves into the city limits, only to find out about a guild civil war in a way had happened, which made Lucifer mad that he missed the whole fight. Lucifer sat at the bar and overlooked everything and everyone, a smile on his face as he watched his family... His smile faded as his thoughts drifted to his other family, his mother and father in their last moments, before jumping slightly at the hand that landed on his shoulder.

Lucifer craned his neck back to see the smiling face of Cana and his smile returning as he placed his hand over hers, before moving to join his cousin behind the bar to serve the guild. Luna along with Iris, frowned seeing Luce's smile fade before returning at the touch of the man's closest friend, each knowing the truth but having their own harsh backstories and inner darkness making them different, yet the same.

The four guardians shared a look with each other before laughing as their family started yet another brawl, their smiles lightning up the guild hall.

 **Three months later**

Team Natsu had gotten a mission to deal with a part of the dark guild alliance. The guardians, who were sitting at their team's booth which was by the guild hall's main door turned to the group and the master.

Master Makarov turned to them and shook his head slightly gaining a nod from the group. The group turned to each other and shrugged before getting up after finishing their drinks and walked out.

The guardians knew what was going to happen but were forbidden by the magic council to do anything about was going to happen. Lucifer and Luna stood next to each other with Iris and Sam as they saw a pillar of Light and Dark collide in the air.

Sam spoke up with a hint of uncertainty "Light and Dark colliding... Just like that old lady said, right?" Iris nodded without moving her eyes from the pillars of light when she heard a shuffling noise, she tilted her head in that direction only to see Lucifer with a snarl on his face before seeing him take a deep breath. "Come on guys, I've seen enough let's go. We still have a mission of our own."

His usually playful voice was serious as the others looked over to him in shock before nodding and followed him, ready to begin another mission. Sadly, what was to come next, was something that would haunt them.

It had been a few weeks since the Guardian's had stopped by the guild hall and they found out it was almost time for the S-Class Wizard trials. Lucifer and the gang frowned at seeing new people before Luce ran over to introduce himself, only to find out that they were dragon slayers themselves.

That lead to another brawl of dragons with Luce barely coming out on top, kidding he totally knocked out Gajeel and Nastu but fell prey to Wendy's sad eyes. Lucifer grumbled as the master started to call out names to take the test, his golden eyes scanning the ones picked.

His eyes shined softly when Mest's name was called as did the rest of his team, before he shared a glance with the others along with a slight nod. A look around had them noticing that everyone thought he was an actual member, which had them confused into they realized that it was a type of memory magic.

Luna rolled her eyes and she skipped up to the mission board and began the lengthy process of choosing a mission that would be perfect for their team, Iris ended up stalking up behind her and grabbed a mission and the back of Luna's shirt and stomped off.

Lucifer and Sam looked at each other before smiling and then breaking out in laughter as they followed the two female dragon-slayers, it wouldn't be long before Lucifer had a bad feeling and they rushed to their guilds sacred land.

The Tenrou Tree had come under attack by an enemy guild, Grimoire Heart, and Fairy tail came out on top. Lucifer and his team watched as Team Nastu struggled and then beat Master Hades of Grimoire Heart, a thin smile over the groups face at the win.

The group descended rushed over seeing the team fall over, the grunts of the dark guild rushing the fallen fairies determined to end them only to trip over themselves seeing the four dragon-slayers standing behind them with glowing eyes with the Master and the others next to them. They froze as the master spoke up and turned tail and ran as one screaming "There's the signal to leave." and Lucifer's favorite "Pardon the fuss."

The group stared in shock at the appearance of their ace team showing up being crying out in joy knowing that their troubles were over.

It was dawn on Tenroujima island and the guardians were standing next to the ghost of Mavis, as they watched over the others. Mavis turned to them and asked softly "It's almost time, isn't it?"

Lucifer looked away and growled softly as his silver hair covered his eyes, as Iris started to tear up a little, while Luna squeezed her fist, with Sam rubbing one of his arms gently a look of sadness over their faces. "Acnologia, he comes to end this age, and destroy us all." Lucifer muttered as he took in the weary faces of his family.

It wasn't long until the winds changed and the fearsome dragon appeared, tearing up the island and merely toying with their friends who tried to run, but it was until Acnologia nearly killed their master that the guardian's decided to step in.

But it was too late, the fairy wizards had appeared to save him, but the black dragon of the apocalypse had other ideas, it slammed its tail down and flung it to the side hitting a bunch of the members.

That was the turning point of the guardians.

They were witnessing a monster hurt their friends and seeing them almost die at the hands of the beast, something inside of them snapped.

 **PLAY** **Guren No Yumiya (Attack on Titan Theme Song)**

Lucifer started to shake as his eyes started to glow a gold and silver, his hair slowly losing its silver shine to become a black color while it rose and lowed from his magical power rising higher and higher than ever before.  
He was showing the member's who were at the island why he was truly a S-class monster. The members who were taking the test were glad they were banned from entering.

Luna ran towards him hoping to calm him down, but she got pushed back by a primal roar coming from the young man's throat.

Luna and Iris stared in shock at Lucifer's hair in shock only seeing him like that once. It was an experience they wished they could un-see, He had unleashed his dark side on a dark guild that was into child slavery. That day they found out that their leader was not what he seemed, he was the one called the Fallen Angel to their Angels after all.

Iris took a step back before looking around when her eyes widened in shock seeing Mirajane in a bad state and Cana barely hanging on to Gildarts as he tried his best to shield her. Her eyes drifted to a strand of scarlet that floated in front of Lucifer, her eyes widening as she noticed Erza with a pool of blood around her head from when she hit a rock and Lucifer had just noticed the state they were in. "Sam, Luna quickly grab him before..."

She got no farther in her speech as her eyes spotted Gray and Juvia slumped against a rock barely staying awake, before she too started to shake as her hair rose and eyes glowed an icy blue.

Luna growled as the magic power rose even higher, the weaker guild members barely able to stand from the force of magic in the air. She scanned the people still standing only to see Lucyleaning against a rock, Nastu on the ground next to her blood coming from his arm, she too started to shake.

Sam groaned as he followed suit with the others, causing the dragon of the apocalypse to study them before Lucifer rushed forward yelling "Heaven's Peril!"

A huge beam of solar light tainted with black streaks circled by white lighting, again tainted with black streaks, shot down from the sky and hit the dragon on the torso causing it to fall into the ocean, shocking everyone there as they covered their eyes to response to the sudden light.

Acnologia flapped his massive wings to come out of the ocean and with a glare, he turned to the new threats to him with a snarl. His tail came crashing down through the forest only to be stopped midway by a pillar of earth that sprung up following a spell from Luna. "Earth Dragon's Pillar!"

 **END GUREN NO YUMIYA**

Nastu and Gajeel recognized it as soon as they saw it, "Dragon's rage..." The two muttered before glaring at each other in a faux rivalry, before Erza asked them what they meant as they watched the four force the dragon back.

Gajeel scoffed and started to explain how it was the worst stage a slayer could go through, and how it was even more powerful than dragon force.

 **PLAY HYMM TO THE FALLEN**

"MAGIC POWER FULLY UNLESHED." Quickly the group turned to see Acnologia gearing up for a breath attack while the guardian's prepared a spell of their own it seemed and they ran to build a defense.

"GROUP UNSION RAID. GAIA'S WRATH!" The group spell formed over all this magic, took the form of a arrow and once the spell was complete the arrow shot forward and hit Acnologia's roar and disrupted it but not nearly enough, but unknown to them the two attacks combined ripped a hole in space and time.

The hole turned into a portal that sucked the four heroes up just as the roar hit, making it seem like they had died when the violet portal washed over them.

It wouldn't be until seven years later that the remaining Fairy Tail members would find out that they lost their angels. It would sting that they had lost their best members, but at the same time happy that the four s-rank dragons held off the Black Dragon so that they could live.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope if you read this all that you found it interesting again/ I would love it if you readers could give me tips and what not on how i could make this story more enjoy able. Review if you want, and tell me if you like it or not. Haters, all i can say is refer to above. Goodbye Fairy Tail and Hello Rwby. Hopefully... Before Iris freezes it and then drops it and breaks it.**


	3. Silver

**A/N: Ayeeeeeeeeee sorry for the wait guys. Welp here is the next chapter of From This World to The Next, hope you guys and girls enjoy.**

 **Iris strides in and smiles softly at the screen, waving slightly as she does so.**

 **"Hello again. It's Iris here to do the disclaimer instead of the others." She looks around worryingly before nodding. "Alright and so** ** _"The auther claims no credit for Fairy Tail and or Rwby. The only thing he owns is us OC's."_**

 ** _"IRIS!" a voice yelled from outside, the voice sounding young and shee paled and ran away as a flash of purple followed quickly behind._**

 **One more thing, anything in Italic's refers to flashbacks and or things that happen at different times.**

* * *

Lucifer groaned as he groggily sat up and opened his eyes squinting only to see a bunch of trees above him only to close them again hoping it was all a dream, but when he opened them again well let's just say that when he opened his eyes back up he preceded to introduce his hand to face.

He shifted his body in discomfort feeling something dig into his hips, but along his back felt warm and soft, and to him his head felt off, so he slowly reached his hands up to feel his head only for his fingers to brush against something soft on the top of his head.

Lucifer blinked once, twice, thrice before screaming as he felt the wolf ears on top of his head, he jumped up and looked behind him to see a wagging wolf tail which he stared at before trying to grab it and ended up going in circles trying to.

He eventually grabbed it and started to pet it before he noticed twin swords on the ground next to him, a grin slowly started to form as he grabbed the blades and with a twirl cased the blades with lightning. He stopped the flow of lightning as a memory of his father Solarus hit him like a train.

 ** _(FLASHBACK Sorta)_ "Hmph, went and got yourself killed then. I should have seen this coming oh alright live and take these weapons. Change the world, like you were meant to. Find out why you were sent here and regain your memories my son." _(END Sorta FLASHBACK)_**

Lucifer sighed as he put the swords on his back and started walking in a random direction, as a storm started to form above him as he walked into the forest and towards a cliff edge. He sighed softly as he stood at the cliffs edge, a town in the distance being lit up by the lightning that followed him.

He picked up his tail and set it on his lap as he sat on the edge his legs dangling over the edge a wolfish smile on his face as he sat there enjoying the storm that had appeared.

( **TIMESKIP ) **

Vale, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant and home to the underworld of Remnant. Currently our boy Lucifer was outside a club called Junior's club oddly enough, he had a raised eyebrow as he walked in to try to find a job. He kicked the door open and walked in like he owned the place and headed towards the bar.

It had been a long journey for the young man and as soon as he reached the bar he ordered a drink, a strawberry sunrise to be exact. He groaned softly as it soothed his dry throat, his ears twitching take in every sound as they sat under the hat he had on his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

Luce looked around for someone who matched a description he was given before turning in response to a gruff voice near him as someone sat next to him at the bar.

"So, kid, who are you looking for?" His voice brought Lucifer back down to Remnant as he turned his cold gaze to the person before blinking and scratching his cheek, "You see I'm currently looking for a job and someone in a hat with orange hair and a white coat told me to find someone named Junior. Happen to know the fella?"

The guy scoffed and stood up and raised an eyebrow as he thought _'Damn, so HE sent him here? Might as well test him then.'_ "Why should I hire you? Just because you come walking into my club, doesn't mean I should hire you." Lucifer took a moment to process what was said before sighing softly and nodded before saying softly "Look down. That's WHY you should hire me."

Junior tilted his head before looking down and a very audible gulp was heard as the owner of said gulp saw and felt a sword point at his man parts, he slowly followed the sword to see that Luce had it in his hand with a loose grip. _'DAMN, the kids fast. Must be why he sent him here, probably will need him from time to time.'_

Lucifer smiled as the man at the end of his sword paled before he pulled the sword away and sheathed it and muttered. "And the name's Lucifer or Fallen Angel to anyone who hires me out." Junior grumbled and nodded before replying with "Alright your hired, but I will hire you out to people if they need your special type of services."

Luce nodded and took of his hat and let his ears be free as he also unwrapped his tail from his waist bathing in the shocked looks he received from the people.

In the two months since he had got there, he learned all he could about the place he now was in, and from what he could tell he was the only wolf Faunus in the history of Remnant, it also made him feared by everyone as they didn't know what to do about him.

 ** _(10-month time skip. Starts at yellow trailer)_**

In the past 10 months that he worked for Junior, he met some interesting people, a girl who could change her features and funny enough the same guy who sent him to Junior.

Roman Torchwick was his name and Lucifer loved to make fun of the guy, Neo the girl was a mute but found it hilarious when he did so and would always beg Lucifer to play with her or she would start to pout and Luce found it hard to say no when she did so.

He also met an interesting young woman by the name of Cinder, Luce couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was drawn to her, but he was. He found her interesting and she made him feel weird sometimes, but that's not the best part.

The best part was when her two lackeys Mercury and Emerald tried to play matchmaker for the two, both him and Cinder caught on quick and proceeded to beat the two black and blue for it but after the beating they both smiled at on another.

A smile found its way to his face at the memory before a quick tap caused him to look down and focus on cleaning the cup in his hand, oh yeah that's another thing he picked up being a bartender for the club. Of course, when people kept on coming back to the club just because of him Junior saw money signs in Luce's place, and since then Lucifer has been behind the bar a smile on his face as he served anyone and everyone.

It was a stormy day, when a blonde came walking into the bar like she belonged there and Luce perked up at it a fanged smile on his face. The DJ of the club had just started to play a song called 'I Burn' but as Luce's ears perked at the change in music it sounded like it was saying Red like Roses and kept switching.

Anyway, the blonde came walking up to the bar, her golden locks waving with each step, as she asked for a strawberry sunrise with a little umbrella. Lucifer nodded and started to make a virgin style sunrise for her, as she looked at his ears with a slight awe look and he raised an eyebrow at catching her at staring.

She blushed slightly and looked away quickly trying to focus on something else as she muttered softly "So how long have you been working here?" Luce smiled gently and let out a soft laugh that sounded like bells ringing, as he leaned on the counter the drink forgotten for now as he replied with "Been here about 10 months now, give or take a couple days. Oh, hey would you look at that, seems the boss is out of his meeting."

The blond turned to look and saw Junior talking to a man in a white coat with a fancy hat that glared at Lucifer as he stuck out his tongue. Junior noticed them look at him and so started to walk towards them and reached it just as Luce handed Yang her drink, he then proceeded to turn away to clean a cup when suddenly, he heard "Lets kiss and make up."

Lucifer turned so fast that he swore heard a couple of pops from his bones, and would later swear that he was not jealous as he killed Junior in his mind a thousand times over.

What happened next made him blink a couple times as the blond sucker punched him causing him to fly across the club just as the beat dropped, a second later and Luce was dying of laughter as he watched Junior's henchmen were defeated by a young woman.

He knew that he would be called upon to fight and it sent shivers down his spine as his tail wagged fast, a soft growl coming from his throat at the thought of fighting. His last amazing fight was against Cinder and it drove him crazy and had ended with him sniffing her cheek before growling into her ear before he pushed off her and stalked away a massive blush covering his cheeks and contrasting with his silver hair.

So Luce pulled out some finger-less gloves and as he put them on Junior came too and limped over to the bar and pointingly glared at the wolf Faunus as Luce glared back as if asking for something. Junior sighed and nodded before muttering "Fine, I'll find some pocky. Just stop her and get her out."

Lucifer's eyes shined brightly as he smiled his roguish-feral smile, as he hopped over the counter-top and nodded to the DJ who was hiding.

 **(Play Battlefield by Svrcina)**

He practically ran towards the blond who was having a standoff with the twins Melanie and Miltia, and he growled lightly as he strode forward hitting his hand against his palm, both swords still sheathed on his back. "Yo Blondie, never did get your name." Lucifer stated as he rushed forward and then swung his fist in a power hit, before being blown back by a counter punch.

"Oh, that's it Blondie, you're going to get it." He snarled as he rushed forward and kicked her legs out from underneath her before bringing down a fist against her stomach slamming her to the floor.

The blond-haired girl gasped as all the air was driven from her lungs as she slowly stood up, the wolf in front of her the last opponent to beat after taking down the twins when he was down. "The name's Yang, handsome. Remember it why don't you."

Lucifer took a step back eyes wide before his cheeks lit up a light pink as he rushed her, picking her up and slamming her down against the floor. Right after the slam Lucifer found himself flying viva a kick to the chest from Yang whose hair glowed like it was on fire before slamming against the wall and slumped down to the floor before shaking his head and snarled at the hit to his back.

"Alright Yang, I'm Lucifer or Luce for short. May the better fighter win." He grinned widely with his eyes closed and then narrowed his golden orbs as he ran towards the blond in front of him before delivering a massive hit to the chest sending her flying as he looked at where she landed.

 _'This needs to end soon. I'm limited to only my fists, and I can't use my magic here. Alright Yang was it, I'll let you win this one. But next fight is mine to win, time for Junior to step in.'_ Lucifer nodded to himself and decided to walk away before she got up, he stepped out into the chilly air of the crisp night and almost ran into a figure in a red cape causing said figure to fall. "Oh my, I'm sorry little one."

He held out his hand to the figure and once the person grabbed his hand lifted them up and dusted them off just as Junior came crashing through the front of the club and landed in front of them K.O. "Huh, wouldn't you know it. She beat him, though that's not a massive surprise really. He is pretty weak after all."

Right after he said that Yang hopped through the hole in the wall and looked at them and blinked a couple times. "Oh, there you are Luce and Rubes? What are you doing here?"

Lucifer waved happily and looked around before looking at the person next to him and nodded before walking off doing a fairy tail sign as he did so. It would be another month before he would return to the city, and of course it was for lightning dust. He ate the crystalized dust and was just fine by doing so, if you ignored the fact that his hair stood up on its ends sometimes.

But of course, Luce had bad luck, and the store he was in got robbed course little red was there too and stopped it but as it turned out Roman was there and Lucifer didn't and wouldn't miss a chance to screw with the guy.

So Luce took off after them and managed to steal Roman's hat with a laugh just as someone new appeared, a blond huntress it looked like. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and all Luce could do was gulp and wave nervously and his ears drooped and Ruby giggled at seeing him like that, before eeping when he turned to look at her with a glare.

"You were thinking something about me being cute, weren't you? I am not cute! I am the big bad wolf!" His glare was effective, just not in the way one might think, Ruby just laughing and started to pet his head and his eyes widened as he turned into mush at the hands of the young girl.

"Damnit…" He muttered as he leaned into the girl's palm before jumping away a big blush on his face at the moment, his golden eyes were narrowed as he edged away from the girl.

"T-tell no one about that." He angrily muttered as the huntress lead them to the nearest police center, his cell was plain, and his cuffs were digging into his wrist. Something about being a faunus, that needed extra security as shown by the guards that glared at him who were slightly afraid of the wolf faunus in front of them.

A snarl kept them on their toes until another silver-haired man walked into the room with a cane and a cup of coffee, the blond huntress right behind him. "Do you know who I am young man?" Lucifer who was busy thinking of ways to escape turned to face the newcomers, a look of shock covered the young man's face as he finally placed where he knew the two from. _'Crap, crap crap. Ozpin and Glynda! Why are they here? Maybe they were here for little red? Aw crap. Gigs up, knowing these two they know who I am.'_

Ozpin watched the young man's face as a look of shock came over it, a small grin hidden behind his hands as he watched. _'So, this is Fallen Angel huh? Doesn't look like much, but he has all of Atlas after him. It was so funny to see James Ironwood, and Winter Schnee so worked up over this young man.'_ Lucifer nodded at Ozpin, and sighed before replying "Your Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon. And she's Glynda, the second in command. Let's cut to the chase, you know who I am. So, what can I do for you?"

Ozpin smiled and nodded slightly. "Straight to the point. All right, I want you to join my school." Lucifer's face dropped and so did his ears as he thought of school again before he nodded against the table. "Alright, fine. But if I see someone or myself get bullied. Or if I see someone I care about get hurt."

Lucifer raised his head and stared into the headmaster's eyes and what Ozpin saw in the young man's shocked him and later would admit that it kinda scared the man.

His eyes glowed a faint silver surrounded by gold and the silver would flash like lightning would as a dragon formed behind him with pure aura alone, his face twisted into a snarl as he stood up, a moment later the silver was gone and so was the frightening dragon behind him and Luce nodded before walking out of the cell leaving the two adults to think about what was coming to their school.

Ozpin leaned back into the chair and took a sip of his coffee and turned to look at Glynda an amused look on his face before he stood up and muttered "Oh yes, if the queen decides to attack well we have a wolf to guard its home. Maybe a dragon as well. Now all's that left, is the cat, monkey, and rabbit."

 **(Timeskip)**

Luce was leaning on the side of a window on the airship, he could see Yang and little Red to his left. He decided to head towards the two, his stolen hat sitting on top of his head with spots for his wolf ears and he was able to catch the tail end of the girl's conversation.

"And then the guy with dog ears took his hat and laughed in the bad guys face. It was funny. Though he was acting funny when I started to pet his hair." Lucifer decided to butt in before it got worse by saying "Excuse me? I have wolf ears little red. Ohhhh hey Yang…." He decided to stand behind Ruby in case Yang tried to hit him, but luckily enough nothing happened because the three heard a voice calling out to one of them.

"Lucifer? Is that you? It is by the dragons. You can't believe how happy I am that your alive." Luce looked over ears perked and eyes wide as he saw….

* * *

 **A/N: Hope if you read this all that you found it interesting. I would love it if you readers could give me tips and what not on how i could make this story more enjoy able. Review if you want, and tell me if you like it or not. Haters, all i can say is refer to above. I've going to put up another chapter before the end of the year hopefully, if not well folks have a Merry Christmas, And Happy Holidays to all and to all a good night.**


End file.
